Wave
by 50-percent-mermaid
Summary: Itachi/OC A short spin-off of my chapter fan fiction called Fish. You don't need to read Fish to read Wave. (:
This small one-shot deprives from a longer chapter fan fiction of mine, _Fish_. You don't have to read it to understand anything in this short fic, but I would appreciate it. Thank you!

Enjoy!

I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.

* * *

The leader of the Akatsuki assigned one of the Kaikea twins, Indri Kaikea to work with Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigake on their mission to assassinate a dangerous group of ninja from the hidden leaf village of Konoha. Their success with missions rose when she worked with them thanks to her unique strategic abilities. However, her priorities didn't always match the organization's agenda.

The night before they would begin the mission, Indri went out and returned to the hotel room that she booked for the group. She carried in a couple of grocery bags full of miscellaneous items that the two men couldn't see.

As she entered the room, she asked them, "Do either of you need to use the bathroom? Because I'm going to be in there for like two hours."

Kisame responded to her with a question, "What do you need two hours in there for?"

"I've got some bath salts, chocolate, scented candles, and rice wine," she replied. "I would like to enjoy myself a little tonight if there's a possibility I'm gonna die tomorrow."

"If you work on a strategy tonight instead of waste your time like that, you won't die," said Kisame.

"You don't know that. Besides, this isn't a waste of time. If my mind isn't clear tomorrow, I won't have a strategy for you to follow. If you don't like it, tell the leader to assign my sister to you two instead." Indri's free hand waved about as she spoke as if to elaborate further on her statements.

"She's just as bad as you are!"

Indri smiled in response. While Kisame and Indri bickered playfully, Itachi went to the bathroom and returned without a word. Eventually Kisame heeded Indri's warning and used the bathroom as well.

Itachi told Indri when Kisame was in the bathroom, "Kisame is right, Indri. You should be focusing on the mission tomorrow."

She stood with her free hand on her hip to say to him, "I'm not talking to either of you for the next two hours. You can tell Kisame that when he comes out."

Indri prepared a hot bath with ten pounds of salt, and littered the floor and counter with flickering candles that smelled like the ocean. They were the only light apart from the sliver of lamplight leaking in from under the door. A small radio with low quality sound played smooth music to fill the silence. Lying in the tub sipping on rice wine, she pulled her long, dark hair—already damp and curly from the steam—up into a loose bun on the top of her head. Occasionally she popped a dark chocolate truffle into her mouth, which she praised herself for choosing to go with the wine.

It was difficult for Indri to clear her mind while still conscious. It took extremes such as this for her to lose enough of her thoughts to relax outside of sleep. Alcohol was her most common method to "meditate"—so she claimed—because all her other ways took too much time or effort. She did seem to perform better after her meditative sessions. It cleared her mind of useless thoughts, so she said.

The light and sound of the door opening interrupted her. Itachi stepped in, closing the door behind him. To her delight, he began taking his clothes off in front of her.

"Where's Kisame?" asked Indri.

"I put him under a genjutsu. He won't wake up until the morning."

"You're so bad," she commented, taking a sip of wine before pointing at him with the same hand holding the glass. "I thought I told you I didn't want to talk to either of you for another two hours."

"You don't have to talk to me."

Indri lowered her wine glass to say, "You know damn well I'm gonna talk to you when you're in here with me."

Itachi ignored her, slipping off his pants, and then he began to take off the last piece of clothing remaining on his body.

"Stop," Indri commanded before he could lower his briefs. He immediately obliged, looking to her to study her expression. Ravenous green eyes gazed up at him from underneath intelligent brows, the glass of wine still touching her lips. For a moment, Indri took advantage of her view to scan his body. Even in the warm dim candlelight, his pale skin glowed as if it produced its own light. A thirst grew deep in her chest that she hoped he could relieve. "Let me…" she said, motioning him to come to her.

As he stepped forward, she rose from her position and sat her glass down on the edge of the tub. On her knees, she ran her delicate hand up his leg and over his hip, stopping to finger at the top of his underwear. She gave him one last enticing look before dipping her lips lightly onto the bulge under the thin fabric.

Itachi let out a chilling grunt, shivering against her teeth that she scraped against him. He could only grab onto the base of the bun on her head as she squeezed the tense muscle in his butt. Her lips played with him for a while before she ran her tongue along his shaft, kissing the tip. Then, Indri tugged the front of his briefs down to reveal him completely to her, taking her time to revel in his desire. Itachi grew stiff in her mouth, and he dug his fingers into her hair as she tore his underwear off of him as slowly as she had began. He ripped the hair tie from her hair when she started bobbing her head against him, using her hand to stroke whatever couldn't fit down her throat.

"Indri…" he groaned several times between heavy breaths and moans. When he came inside her, he held onto her hair firmly—his jaw locking—until he finished. He had to steady himself by holding onto the wall and Indri's shoulder when he climbed into the tub with her.

She grabbed her glass of wine off the edge when his knee almost knocked it over, exclaiming, "You're gonna spill it!" She backed away from him to the opposite side of the tub to face him, sipping on her wine again. "This tub isn't big enough for both of us," she said glaring at him.

"That never stopped you before," he replied, referring to her erotic behavior with him in the past.

Lifting her leg to point her toe at him, Indri said, "Fuck you, Itachi Uchiha." Rather than taking offense to her words, he allowed her to rest her ankle on his shoulders so that his fingertips could gently study the curve of her slender leg. In fact, he found her expressive gestures amusing. To him, Indri Kaikea was a breath of fresh air in the Akatsuki. Although it was probably not for the best, he was relieved when she figured out his secret thanks to her abnormal intelligence and perception. He could finally be his true self around someone again for the first time in many years. His guard stayed up high around her, though, because he could never fully understand her selfish desires.

After she finished her wine, she poured another glass. Indri offered some to him, to which he refused before she drank it herself.

Itachi repeated his previous statement, "Kisame is right, Indri. At the very least, you shouldn't indulge yourself in alcohol before a mission."

"Who are you to deny me this pleasure?" she asked, raising her other leg to his other shoulder. "You have no right to tell me I can't do something when I might die tomorrow. Hell, a super volcano could erupt right now and kill us all tonight."

"I do if it affects your ability to perform during the mission tomorrow."

"But, you don't actually want the mission to go well tomorrow, do you?"

Itachi didn't reply. He just turned his head slightly so that his lips met the smooth, tan skin on her leg. As he trailed kisses up to her knee, she asked him, "Do you know any of the people we're supposed to kill tomorrow?"

He lifted himself over her and whispered his answer softly into her ear so that his breath tickled her, "Yes."

Itachi shifted himself behind her. He took amusement in her grumbling at his movements. Indri took this chance to unwrap two pieces of chocolate, one she ate herself and the other she placed in Itachi's mouth. She also tried to offer him the wine again, "At least try it with the chocolate."

He took the glass from her hand, but he did not drink from it. Instead, he reached over her to put it on the floor beside the tub, and on his way back to his position behind her, he kissed her deeply on her lips, holding her face in his hand. His tongue politely requested access, which she responded by digging hers into his mouth. Indri's hands explored his muscular torso, stopping to twist and tug on his tender nipples.

Itachi retreated back to his position behind her, dragging his kiss down Indri's jaw and onto her neck and shoulder. Her moans encouraged him.

He stopped for a moment to tell her while leaning his cheek against her hair, "If it were up to me, I wouldn't harm anyone tomorrow. But, I must go through with the mission to keep up my disguise." His hands wandered to her breasts, and his lips continued their treatment on her neck.

"You could blame me," whispered Indri through soft moans as his fingers massaged her erect mounds. "I'm on good terms with the leader. I could get away with one small accident." One of her arms rested on the edge of the tub whereas the other reached around Itachi's head so she could finger his hair. At some point she ended up pulling out his hair tie, and his hair spilled over his face and onto her shoulder.

Her careless words worried him. How could she be more intelligent than him, yet suggest such foolish ideas? He knew that she didn't care about her death. However, he couldn't help but feel sickened by the thought.

"You should have never found out about me," Itachi told her. He stopped playing with her breast so that she would focus on what he had to say, "This is my mission, Indri. Please don't make me drag you into this more than I already have. If you start disobeying the Akatsuki for my sake, they will kill you."

Indri leaned back against his shoulder to look up at him, her usually clear eyes now hazy, her dainty fingers gently stroking his lips. Not much pained her heart like hearing Itachi speak about his purpose in the Akatsuki, about his past. She only hoped that this physical relationship they shared would distract him from reality as much as it did for her, even if it were only for a moment. It was the only thing she knew to do for him, for even though she was trained in the medical arts, she knew the damage done to his mind was beyond her repair.

She whispered to him, "You can't do this alone, baby. You'll fail."

"Nobody can help me, Indri," he replied, "Not even you."

"You forget who it was who got me into the Akatsuki in the first place." Indri lightly tapped the back of her finger on his lip.

"I'm so sorry, Indri," Itachi said almost as if those words stung his mouth. He pulled a lock of hair from her face to tuck it behind her ear, his other hand resting on her tan stomach.

She lifted herself up slightly and replied as she moved her hand away from his face to rub his thigh, "Enough with the pity party, Itachi. You should know by now when I'm teasing you. My fate was sealed when I killed that bitch all those years ago. Actually...no, it was when Daddy brought us from Kiawa to fucking Kumo to train Hanini and me. Or, maybe I should just blame it all on the Babakoto."

Once again she leaned back to meet his eyes that were now black, and she stated, "Our lives suck, Itachi." In contrast to her statement, she let out a weak chuckle and gave him a weak little smile.

"I'm sorry, Indri," he repeated, beginning to slowly explore her body again with his hands, one of them entwining with one of hers.

"Shut up," Indri replied, nuzzling her face under his chin. "I don't want to talk to you."

In return, his free hand fell down in between her legs, brushing against her opening ever so lightly. Indri's grip on his hand tightened with a shaky moan, her legs parting to allow him easier access. However, he did not indulge her. Instead, he ran his fingertips along her thigh and buried his face in her hair.

Frustrated, Indri imagined that she would have bitten him for that if they weren't in such an awkward position due to the tub's awkward size, so she reached under herself and grabbed onto his member, lightly running her thumb over the tip. Itachi responded by moaning her name into her ear followed by kissing along her jaw and neck.

It took his whole being to stop himself from taking her right then, but he wanted to savor her sex for as long as possible. In order to distract her from toying with him, he continued what he originally started by slowly trekking his fingers back up her thigh to find that carnal spot just above her core that he knew would drive her mad. When he finally touched it, a deep sound escaped from her chest and she immediately tossed her head back onto his shoulder, giving him a beautiful view of her face and body.

Her nimble figure was sprawled out on top of him with all of her weight pressed against him, her muscles contracting as he massaged her clit between his fingers. She cried his name between her teeth and her eyes were shut tight. Her hair—now soaking wet—clung to her breasts that rose and fell violently with her breath. The sight was so intoxicating. Itachi felt humbled that she so willingly gave him complete control of her body. Pleasuring her was truly empowering. It was enough to harden his erection more than he thought was possible.

All of a sudden, her radiant eyes opened longingly up at him. He couldn't help but believe that they held as much power as his own Sharingan despite that they didn't even possess a dojutsu. They pushed him to test his power over her even further. Itachi dug a couple of his fingers into her core to see how she would react. Her eyes closed again and her hips bucked to direct him, her back arching against him.

She couldn't stand it anymore. She needed him inside her. Once again she grabbed onto his member underneath her, pulling at it in rhythm with his movements inside her. Eventually, he caved in to her desire. After he removed his fingers, he settled himself inside her from behind, filling her, and allowed her to take control of the pace.

Although they had done this before several times, Itachi was always surprised by how much the intimacy grew between Indri and himself each time, for he expected that the act of sex would grow boring to him the more they engaged. Rather, knowing how to thrust himself into her only made the feeling even more pleasurable than before. With each encounter, he gained more experience so that both of them could explore each other's sexuality more thoroughly. Each time, he found himself reveling deeper into the overwhelming sensation of her hot, wet flesh tightening around his shaft.

He assisted her by holding onto her waist as her hips rolled against him, both of them repeating each other's names through moans and grunts of various intensities. Indri managed to lean back to nip at the pale skin on his neck until a familiar feeling began building up inside her every time Itachi thrust into her. Her arm wrapped around his neck to grab onto his hair, which she yanked to steady herself. Itachi held one of her legs up to access her from a better angle, shoving himself against a spot inside of her that tightened the sensation between the two of them.

A powerful wave peaked, tumbling through every nerve in her body all the way down to her curled toes. Indri rested against Itachi's chest while he continued. He kept pounding her again and again, and then one hard thrust sent him over the edge with her. Remnants of her orgasm rippled through her core until she finally pulled herself off of him.

Indri slowly spun around to face him again. The temperature of the water had grown cold. Her hands ran up his chest and around his neck. She lowered her body, seeking the heat radiating off of his. She could feel his heart beat against her breasts.

When she looked up at him with those hazy green eyes, Itachi had the urge to pull her face up to his lips to kiss her. His kiss was passionate, but gentle, still woozy from their encounter.

There was barely any space between their lips when she pulled back to ask him, "Are you sure Kisame didn't hear any of that?"

Looking down at her lovingly, Itachi threaded his hands into her wavy hair to wring out the excess water before he replied, "I'm sure."


End file.
